Winter Lullaby
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: "Efectivamente, el amor estará presente en su vida. Su deseo se le va a conceder, no como usted piensa..., pero va a conocer algo tan puro, perdurable y vinculante que sólo la muerte podrá romperlo". Le dijo la gitana mientras leía en el fondo de sus ojos. En el umbral entre los siglos XIX y XX, la bella y aristocratica Elizabeth Winter se debate entre el amor y la conveniencia.


_**Winter Lullaby**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarlos un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos: <strong>Como es de biennacidos ser agradecidos, como no dedicar unas palabras a mi querida beta _**Gabby Villalba** _(conocida por estos lares como _**Elianna**_** Cullen**), gracias a ella esta historia esta casi decente para leer. Bueno, seguro que si se rebusca con ahinco errores algo se encontrara, pero me gustaría recordar que somos humanas y hacemos las cosas con nuestra mejor voluntad, y más aún cuando ésta es gratuita. Y como no, agradecer por el maravilloso banner que _**Zaida Gutierrez Verdad** _y _**Marina Winchester** _me han hecho para esta historia. Si alguien quiere verla, es la que está en mi profile y es una maravilla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>_Quien avisa no es traidor, y si sois de las que pasais de las notas de autor, luego no digais que no os lo he avisado.

Primer punto: No, lo siento, no sé cuando voy a volver a actualizar los fics largos. Me apena mucho, pero ultimamente tengo bastante desgana de volver a escribir una historia larga. Ultimamente, lo visto en este fandom, me quita las ganas. No es mi intención estar así, pero tampoco quiero hacer las cosas chapuceras y desganada. Cuando tenga ganas, ya lo hare, pero por ahora...Eso significa que NO voy a responder a nigun rr que me pregunte que pasa con los fics largos. O si lo respondo, puede que sea una respuesta borde y cortante. Así que evitemos situaciones violentas por todos los lados, gracias.

Segundo punto: Bueno, tratandose de un OS de rated T (Osease, sexfree) y de personajes que no son ni Edward ni Bella, pues como que no tengo muchas esperanzas de que alguien se moleste en leerlo, pero bueno, yo lo propongo y quien esté de acuerdo que lo indique.

La gran moda es ahora descargar los fics con ese horrible programa de descargas donde los fics quedan horrorosos, lo que me da cien patadas, sobre todo porque hay gente que se molesta en hacer las cosas bien, como una buena portada y un beteo. ¿Cual es la solución? Y creo que es un gran trato.

Si en el transcurso de un mes, veo que las lectoras se molestan, quiero decir que aparte de dar al conocido boton de following (estupido por ese lado porque se trata de un OS que termina y acaba en un capitulo) o favorite, tambien se molestan en **dejar un rr**, aunque sea tan sencillo como: "He leido y me gusta (o no me gusta)", yo misma lo pondre en mi **blog** con los formatos de **pdf** o **epub** para que lo tengais de forma bonita y podais leerlo todas las veces que querais. Si veo que el número de following/favoritos es desproporcionado respecto al de rrs, se lo daré solamente a las personas que hayan comentado.

Creo que es un buen trato y personalmente si me dan a elegir entre la comida basura y una rica comida casera, pues no sería tonta, sinceramente. Creo que nunca se van a dar las cosas tan facil ni tan esmeradamente. A vosotras os dejo la elección si merece la pena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El amor está muy bien, pero el corazón no siempre puede guiarnos en la dirección más apropiada.<strong>_ —Sentido y Sensibilidad (Jane Austen).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicago 1899.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**E**_n el umbral entre el siglo XIX y el XX, ser hombre y héroe de guerra (1), era una forma segura para abrir camino entre la sociedad más exclusiva de Chicago.

La última medalla que le faltaba por colocarse en el pecho al comandante Stuart McPatrick, o más bien del brazo, era tener en su hogar una bonita esposa a la que exhibir en cada homenaje que recibiese.

Entre sus candidatas, no le fue difícil decidirse por la bella señorita Winter, cuyo nombre se había convertido en sinónimo de belleza y elegancia, referencia para toda mujer que quisiese ser alguien en aquel círculo. Además, estaba avalada por el peso de la familia a la que pertenecía. Porque ser un Winter era sinónimo de lo más parecido a realeza que se podría aspirar en aquel país.

El comandante creyó que tenía buenas credenciales para hacer una propuesta de matrimonio y que ésta fuese afirmativa.

Tenía el completo beneplácito de la viuda del señor Winter y el silencio de la matriarca de aquella familia y, dada la fama de la abuela Winter y su lengua afilada, aquel factor jugaba a su favor. Sentía que tenía las cartas ganadoras en su partida.

Por lo tanto, con todas las bazas para declararse el ganador, y la sensación de poder por ser un hombre y haber luchado en el bando ganador de una guerra, fue un jarro de agua fría que la joven lo rechazase tan vehemente.

La conquista de La Habana había sido más sencilla que llegar a rozar el corazón de aquella joven, quien había permanecido tan fría ante su declaración, cuyas palabras, a la hora de responderle, habían sido tan directas y dolorosas en su ego como una bala atravesando su pecho.

Sus proporciones, en conjunto de su delicada piel sonrosada, daban un aura de delicadeza extrema, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase. Y su voz, suave y casi cantando cada silaba de lo que expresaba, sin llegar a ser dura, se había convertido en un puñal afilado que desgarraba y desangraba el orgullo de su pretendiente.

—Se lo diré por última vez, señor McPatrick. Agradezco la deferencia que usted ha tenido pensando en mí como su esposa, pero créame, es un completo error, porque para nada soy lo que usted espera de mí.

Hizo una pausa para disimular las malas sensaciones que aquel hombre le transmitía, y lo mucho que le repugnaba siquiera respirar el mismo aire que aquel individuo.

Stuart McPatrick podría trabajar arduamente su papel de perfecto caballero y comandante modelo, salvador de la nación; podría engañar a todo el mundo, menos a ella, la joven e ingenua Elizabeth Winter, una muchacha de menos de dieciocho años, mimada y educada en la opulencia, que no sabía nada sobre el matrimonio y el amor más de lo que había leído en las novelas. O eso es lo que le había hecho creer.

Bastaron cinco minutos en alguna de aquellas aburridas reuniones a las que se veía obligada a ir, para verle, estudiar sus hábitos y ademanes, y llegar a la conclusión de que su instinto no se equivocaba. La mascará se había desquebrajado y aquel hombre le pareció cruel y violento.

—No se tome esto por falsa modestia—le dejó bien claro mientras su mirada de ojos verdes se clavaba sin piedad sobre su interlocutor, dándole mayor crudeza a sus palabras—, nunca he presumido de tener tal virtud. Sencillamente, es una evidencia. Estoy firmemente convencida que no soy lo que usted espera de mí, y por nada del mundo, haré tal sacrificio. Y sé que usted nunca me haría feliz y casarme con usted me haría sumamente desgraciada. Y como comprenderá, señor McPatrick, no hemos venido a este mundo para ser infelices.

Y haciendo una reverencia, dio por concluida aquella reunión, saliendo de la sala de lectura, evitando el bochornoso espectáculo de su pretendiente tirándose hacia sus rodillas, rogándola encarecidamente que lo reconsiderase.

Subiendo las escaleras, se chocó con su madre, quien no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de detenerla.

Conociendo su carácter histriónico y sus nervios, no tardaría en proporcionar un lamentable espectáculo cuando comprendiese lo que había pasado dentro de aquella sala.

Elizabeth se encerró en su habitación y se dispuso a leer cómodamente el último libro que su amiga Suzanne le había prestado. Y así se resguardó de la tormenta que estallaba fuera de su dormitorio.

No le importaba enfrentarse a la furia de su madre por despreciar al pretendiente que había seleccionado para ella.

Hacía tiempo que había entregado su corazón y no renunciaría a su verdadero amor.

.

.

.

_**C**_uando Gillian, su ama de llaves, llamó a su puerta y le dio el recado que su madre—por orden de su abuela—le había levantado el castigo y podía ir a tomar un café con Suzanne, Elizabeth se hizo la pregunta si sus sentimientos habían sido los que se esperaría de una heroína de novela romántica.

Había leído hasta la extenuación que toda heroína llevaba su tristeza hasta los límites de la muerte por estar lejos de la persona amada. Pero ella siempre había creído que era una completa exageración.

El haber estado castigada durante tres días sin salir de su dormitorio, sólo le había causado una leve sensación de aburrimiento, que pronto combatió leyendo, dibujando, escribiendo a sus amigas y leyendo los periódicos para enterarse de lo que sucedía en el mundo.

Sólo al verse libre de su condena, su mente dibujó la imagen de su adorado profesor de piano y crecieron las ansias por volver a verle.

Pero su abuela requería de su presencia en su habitación y tuvo que moderar su ímpetu durante unas horas.

Ligera, se dirigió hasta el dormitorio, y después de llamar, esperó hasta que oyó una voz instándola a entrar. Su abuela estaba vestida, sentada en su sillón favorito y con gesto adusto. La había estado esperando y estaba segura que lo que tenía que decirle no iba a ser agradable. Pero no le quedaba otro remedio. La sangre irlandesa que corría por sus venas le había inculcado el respeto hacia sus figuras matriarcales, y su abuela, después de la muerte de su padre, había sido quien la había educado, dada la incapacidad de los nervios de su madre para tal responsabilidad.

Amablemente, le pidió que se sentase frente a ella y le sirviese una taza de té.

Elizabeth tuvo que esperar a que su abuela tomase un par de sorbos y, lo que menos se podía esperar, fue que abriese la conversación con un tema tan convencional y típico:

—Tu madre vuelve a tener migrañas. Ha pedido a los criados que no la molesten para nada y te pediría, querida, que no fueses demasiado revoltosa. Conoces demasiado bien sus pobres nervios.

—Cada semana tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza. —Dio un sorbo a su té, resignándose a las reacciones exageradas de su madre—. Supongo que ahora la excusa será mi negativa a casarme con su elegido para mí. Pero, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

— ¡Lizzie!—le regañó su abuela—. Te recordaré que no me gusta que maldigas en mi presencia. Me recuerdas a la mujer malquerida de un vulgar obrero. ¡Modales, querida! No he invertido tanto dinero ni tiempo para oírte semejante vocabulario.

Escuchó una disculpa por parte de su nieta, y sin dejar que la cucharilla diese vueltas para disolver el azúcar, añadió:

—Con los años, he llegado a sentir una auténtica lástima por esa desdichada criatura que es tu madre. Pero, como nunca te lo he ocultado, mi primer gran disgusto fue cuando mi querido Anthony, ¡qué Dios le tenga en su Gloria!, me anunció que aquella belleza vana y cabeza de chorlito se iba a convertir en la nueva señora Winter. Y con los años, se iba haciendo más acusadas las diferencias entre el bueno de mi hijo y esa mujerzuela. Incluso, tengo la sensación que aquello le llevó a la tumba. Pero no culpo de ello a tu madre, querida mía, es una tonta sin remedio.

Sin embargo, la única virtud que ha tenido es que es una tonta materialista, y sabe el cómo y el dónde debe estar para crear la ilusión de ser una magnífica señora Winter. Y como siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, ha representado su papel con maestría.

Suavizó su voz y sus ojos grises brillaron con cierto matiz de tristeza:

—Sin embargo, Lizzie, mi segundo gran disgusto sería haber criado a una tonta pasional que se deja llevar por sus impulsos y está dispuesta a hacer un pésimo matrimonio, tirando por la borda todas sus cualidades como cuna, elegancia, inteligencia y sensatez, por una pésima decisión.

Al oírla, Elizabeth suspiró.

— ¡Oh, abuela! Yo creí que reprobabas al comandante McPatrick tanto como yo. No puedes pretender que aceptase a ese hombre tan vil ni siquiera para ser digno de cogerme de la mano.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que la señora Winter se atragantase con el té. Después de varios minutos tosiendo, y limpiándose con la servilleta que su nieta le había tendido, se rió entre dientes.

— ¡Por supuesto que no iba a aceptar semejante advenedizo como nieto político! Sabía que le pondrías en su sitio. Siempre has tenido intuición para esa clase de hombres, querida mía. Sólo a tu madre se le ocurriría algo así.

Se tranquilizó y algo más seria añadió:

—Aunque, lamento decirte, mi niña, que no has elegido a alguien mucho mejor para ti de lo que lo ha hecho tu madre. A ella le puedo excusar su poca sensatez, pero, ¿tú? Creí que habías llegado a la conclusión que te merecías algo mejor que ese pillo. Incluso, como profesor de piano deja bastante que desear, pero también fue idea de tu madre contratarle para impedir que fueses al conservatorio para practicar con el piano. Y me temo que ha metido a la serpiente en el paraíso.

Elizabeth sintió como si algo le hubiese golpeado en el pecho. Algo en ella se despertó, dispuesta a defender al objeto de su afecto de las calumnias de su abuela.

Su madre nunca se había tomado demasiado en serio el talento de su hija con el piano, pero, convencida por su suegra, contrató a un profesor de piano para que Elizabeth continuase ejercitando.

Cegada por la belleza varonil y las dulces palabras, la señora Evelyn Winter dejó entrar en su hogar al prometedor músico Henry Brandon, con las funestas consecuencias de impresionar el espíritu anhelante de una auténtica historia amor de Elizabeth.

En él, Elizabeth había descubierto un espíritu afín al de ella, tan inconformista y rebelde como el suyo. En lo que ella creía que era la perfecta representación de Lord Byron, — bastante más alto, y sin cojera—, su voz vibrante y pasional, perfecta para los poemas más románticos y los modales perfectos para decir y actuar en el momento oportuno, no podía haber hombre más perfecto que Henry para ella. La única desgracia era el accidente del nacimiento humilde. Imperdonable para la buena sociedad de Chicago; no así para Elizabeth, quien estaba segura que el señor Brandon tenía todas las cualidades para llegar lejos si se lo proponía.

Y podía asegurar, en los meses que llevaba viniendo a la casa, que él correspondía en su afecto. No había habido una frase o un hecho certero que así lo confirmase, pero creía que en sus coqueteos o en sus dulces palabras, había una evidencia de aquel hecho.

Y la prueba más contundente era el disgusto pésimamente disimulado de la señora Winter. Tardó meses en darse cuenta en quién había puesto su hija su afecto, y sólo cuando aquella ilícita relación fue el tema favorito en los salones de té y en las reuniones parroquiales, despidió al profesor de su hija con cajas destempladas y para después sufrir su acostumbrada migraña que la relegaba a estar acostada día sí y otro también, sin conseguir otra consecuencia que su hija no cediese ni un ápice, convirtiendo aquella relación en algo deliciosamente ilícito. Pues para desgracia de la señora Winter, no había mejor aliciente para una joven que vencer todos los obstáculos de un amor prohibido elevándose a la categoría de las heroínas de sus novelas favoritas.

La matriarca Mary Winter había decidido ser más sutil y censurar aquello con el más rotundo de los silencios. Esperaba que su nieta, inteligente como sabía que era, se diese cuenta del error en el que iba a caer antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Como bien sabes, querida niña, nunca he pecado de ser una hipócrita conservadora, y te he enseñado las diferentes realidades que existen alrededor de nuestra burbuja de opulencia para que luches contra las injusticias cuando tengas las herramientas para ello. Y me temo, que si vas por el camino que el señor Brandon te indica, vas a convertirte en una mujer sumamente infeliz. Para tu desgracia, eres lo suficientemente juiciosa para darte cuenta. Espero que la venda se te caiga antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

A Elizabeth le hubiese gustado replicar que tendría que conocer a Henry antes de juzgarle, pero conocía lo suficiente a su abuela para saber cuándo una conversación había terminado y dispuso a retirarse.

Tenía que ir a la casa de los Greene para prestarle a su amiga uno de sus vestidos para la recepción de aquella noche. Había algo importante que tenían que anunciar.

Pero antes de irse, su abuela le encomendó una tarea.

—Lizzie, el señor Masen se encuentra en la biblioteca y te está esperando para que le ayudes a resolver ciertas cuestiones.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Edward Masen la recibió obsequiándola con una orquídea traída de los trópicos.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Masen—dijo sonriendo—. La última que trajo fue negligentemente descuidada. La dejé a cargo de mi madre y mi madre la dejó a cargo del ama de llaves y así hasta hacerse una cadena donde al final nadie sabía quién tenía que hacerse cargo de la planta, hasta que la pobre se marchitó por falta de cuidados. Pero prometo cuidarla personalmente.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, algo que a Elizabeth le parecía algo que no relacionaba mucho con aquel hombre, y mucho menos por verla feliz por un sencillo regalo.

No podía evitar comparar a Edward Masen con su querido Henry. Ambos tenían una edad muy similar, y aun creyendo mucho más apuesto a su enamorado, no podía negarle al señor Masen cierto toque de elegancia y sofisticación, aunque sus modales fuesen ciertamente reservados y adustos.

Tampoco podía quitarle el mérito de haber llegado a ser un hombre importante e influyente gracias a su esfuerzo y labor. Había conseguido llegar a ser el socio más joven del más prestigioso bufete de Chicago, procediendo de una familia de condición bastante más alejada de la que pertenecía Elizabeth Winter, y en poco tiempo había conseguido una fortuna, que sólo había decidido derrochar en su gran pasión, los coches.

Por recomendación de su anterior abogado, Mary Winter le había contratado para llevar sus finanzas y no tenía otras palabras para él que las de elogio.

Se había quedado impresionado de la habilidad para ciertos asuntos financieros de Elizabeth y, siempre que venía, le pedía que le ayudase con los papeles.

Elizabeth le agradecía que le tomase en cuenta tanto sus opiniones como su esfuerzo, pero había algo del señor Masen que le hacía bajar escalones en su afecto.

Fuera de los temas de política, derecho y coches, no se podía hablar con Edward de otros temas y eso le decepcionaba enormemente.

No intentó volver a hablarle sobre las novelas de Jane Austen cuando éste la confundió con una de las líderes de los grupos feministas. Y por supuesto desistió de volver a ofrecerle un recital privado de piano cuando el primero—y último—, al terminar de tocar una pieza de Chopin extremadamente difícil, vio que sólo había tenido el mismo efecto sobre el señor Masen que Orfeo sobre las fieras, dormirle profundamente con sus ronquidos acompañando a los compases del piano.

La falta de pasión del señor Masen por los asuntos más comunes, era lo que enervaba a Elizabeth, pero como era uno de los pocos hombres que tomaba en serio sus opiniones, nunca le negaba un rato de su compañía mientras hablaban de la economía familiar.

Y aquel día no había motivos para negarle nada. Así que se sentó a su lado y le pidió que le explicase aquellos asuntos. Suzanne y su vestido podrían esperar.

.

.

.

_**C**_erca del conservatorio, donde Henry trabajaba, había una cafetería donde servían uno de los pasteles favoritos de Elizabeth.

El señor Masen había tenido la amabilidad de llevarle hasta la casa de su amiga, y como aquella no estaba, una criada recogió el encargo y le dijo a Elizabeth que su señora tenía grandes noticias que darle aquella noche. No había tardado ni cinco minutos y Edward le había estado esperando volviendo a ofrecerse a llevarla donde ella quisiese.

Por el camino a la cafetería, Elizabeth había reparado en el coche nuevo del señor Masen.

—Una pequeña fortuna, pero merece la pena—le comentó—. Ese ingeniero, el señor Ford llegará lejos, señorita Winter.

Cuando el tema de los coches se agotó, le explicó las complicaciones de su último caso, defender a una mujer que había atacado a un concejal, pidiendo el sufragio femenino.

—Muchos no lo quieren ver así, pero creo que es algo que acabará sucediendo—le contestó Edward cuando le preguntó qué opinaba sobre el sufragio femenino—. Sois las madres, esposas e hijas de los hombres que gobiernan nuestro país, y de los soldados que se envían para ganar nuestras guerras. Prácticamente, sois quien nos educáis. ¿Por qué no deberíais tener derecho a decidir quién envía a vuestros hijos a la guerra?

— ¡Hum! Entonces, señor Masen, usted no tendrá inconveniente en que estudiemos _Derecho_ y nos convirtamos en unas excelentes abogadas—le replicó.

Fue la primera vez que oyó al señor Masen perder la compostura y reírse a carcajadas ante dicha afirmación.

— ¡Cielos, señorita Winter! Quien lucha en contra de una mujer, lo tiene todo perdido. Mi reputación se resentiría si empezase a perder juicios, ¿no lo cree así?

Miró su reloj de bolsillo y, con la excusa de tener que preparar el caso, rehusó tomar una taza de té. Elizabeth creyó que el verdadero motivo se debía a la presencia del señor Brandon, pero lamentar la ausencia del señor Masen le era mucho más tolerable que pasar un solo minuto más sin ver a su más estimado amigo.

Sus suspiros se mezclaban con el humeante residuo del té, mirando por el rabillo del ojo, como se iban moviendo las manecillas de reloj. Cada vez que lo hacía, se mordía los labios con impaciencia. Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo hacía. Aunque eso significaba que faltaba poco para volver a verle.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ni siquiera cuando alguien se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—Es extraño ver por estos lares a una autentica flor de invierno. Creí que no empezaban a florecer hasta principios de noviembre, pero puedo estar equivocada.

Elizabeth se asustó y se llevó las manos al corazón notándolo latir frenéticamente. Sólo cuando creyó estar repuesta del susto, alzó su mirada hacia arriba y se encontró con una extraña mujer.

Aquella gitana era muy parecida a las que ponían sus tiendas de campaña en las ferias y se ofrecían a leer el futuro en la mano a cambio de un centavo. Pero había algo en sus oscuros ojos que la hacía distinta y le generaba cierta confianza.

Intentó reprimir una risa aliviada para no ofenderla y le dijo:

—Siento muchísimo mi reacción, no la esperaba.

—Lo sé—le contestó sonriente—. En realidad usted estaba esperando a otro tipo de persona muy distinta a mí. Un joven, si no me equivoco, ¿verdad? El mismo que hace que su cara tenga ese color sonrosado y sus ojos brillen como esmeraldas. El mismo por el que estaría dispuesta a desafiar a todo un ejército por defenderle. ¡Enternecedor! Pero me pregunto si es por donde tu destino ha de llevarte.

Elizabeth se sintió ofendida ante aquella duda. No estaba dispuesta a que una desconocida le contrariase diciéndole que se estaba equivocando amando a Henry. Apenas lo podía tolerar de las personas a las que apreciaba. Pero conociendo el temperamento de las gitanas, y haciendo caso a su sentido más supersticioso, decidió no provocarla.

—Lamento decirle, señora, que no me conoce lo suficiente como para hablar de la fuerza de mis sentimientos. Me conozco a mí misma y sé que son fuertes y puros.

Hizo un mohín que indicaba cierta dignidad, lo que hizo que la gitana se echase a reír con fuertes carcajadas.

—No necesito conocerla, criatura de invierno, para saber lo que le puede deparar el amor. De todas las personas que les he vaticinado, o más bien, yo sólo interpreto los destellos que me son desvelados, nunca he fallado. Y mucho menos cuando hablo de amor. Es algo tan puro, cristalino e intenso que verlo es lo más sencillo del mundo. Sólo cuando se tiñe de los intereses humanos, es cuando se contamina complicándolo todo.

Aquellas palabras habían despertado el interés de Elizabeth, y se dispuso a invitarla a sentarse junto a ella, cuando uno de los camareros, apremiado por las quejas de algunos clientes que no toleraban la presencia de aquella mujer, se dirigió a la mesa de la joven e invitó a irse a aquella indeseable mujer.

—Espero, señora, que deje de molestar a esta joven y se vaya por las buenas. Tiene todas las de perder si me hace avisar a la policía.

Elizabeth evitó que ella se fuese.

—No lo haga, señor, por favor. No me está molestando en absoluto. Es mi invitada y ahora mismo iba a tomar asiento.

Echo la vista hacia atrás y vio como las señoras que estaban sentadas atrás, susurraban mirándola y desaprobando su actitud. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era ignorarlas y comportarse como una buena anfitriona.

—Señor, tráigale todo lo que ella pida—ordenó—.Yo lo pagaré.

El camarero no discutió el último capricho de una clienta habitual, y a su pesar, tomó nota de todo lo que quiso tomar aquella mujer.

Se reservó para sí mismo el advertirle que le parecía una completa sinvergüenza aprovecharse del buen corazón de aquella joven, pero acabó por servirle todo lo que quiso.

Elizabeth también se guardó para sí misma el replicar que gastar un dólar en una cafetería era la lectura de mano más cara que le habían ofrecido. Había oído a alguna de sus amigas, cuando habían ido a la feria y se habían dejado engatusar por alguna de esas charlatanas, que se habían dejado cinco centavos en oír completas tonterías y que era un completo timo. Decidió reservarse para sí que a ella le habían robado. Estaba seguro que aquella mujer no le contaría nada que ella no supiese o que se inventase, eran buenas mentirosas, pero quería creer que estaba haciendo una obra de caridad.

Cuando la gitana se terminó el último trozo del pastel de almendras, se frotó la barriga, completamente satisfecha.

—Estaba completamente delicioso—sonrió—.Tiene usted muy buen corazón, y de verdad, espero que la vida le dé todo lo que se merezca, señorita.

— ¡Oh, vaya!—exclamó la joven rebosante de sarcasmo—.Y yo que pensaba que saber lo que deparará el futuro era lo que usted iba a resolverme.

— ¡No sea burlona, querida!—Puso los ojos en blanco—. Desconfíe de todo aquel que le diga que puede leer su futuro. Es un mentiroso, hágame caso. Yo sólo veo el final de un camino. Como llegue es asunto suyo.

—Desde luego—replicó entre dientes.

Dispuesta a terminar con aquella pantomima, Elizabeth se quitó los guantes y ofreció la palma de la mano a aquella mujercilla para que se la leyese. Se quedó sorprendida cuando la gitana rechazó su mano, riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡Criatura! Mis conocimientos del alma humana van más allá de una estúpida interpretación de las líneas de la mano. Eso es un completo timo. No hay dos líneas iguales. Son sus ojos, sin embargo, la ventana hacia su alma. Ellos me dirán lo que quiero saber.

Respiró profundamente e intentó no parpadear cuando la gitana fijó sus oscuros ojos en los suyos. Sintió que no podía mover un solo músculo de la cara y el tiempo se había detenido. Y aunque hubiese querido escapar de aquella mirada hipnótica, no hubiese podido.

Cuando fue liberada, soltó un largo suspiro, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera se había atrevido a respirar. Sin embargo, aquella mujer había permanecido impasible durante todo aquel proceso. Se preguntó qué clase de extraña magia había ejercido sobre ella.

—Usted es un alma demasiado transparente. Incluso aunque no hubiese mirado en su interior, hubiese visto suficiente de usted. Pero me ha servido para confirmar lo que ya me imaginaba.

La joven enarcó una ceja, esperando el veredicto.

—Es un espíritu en plena rebelión. Cree que es injusto que la sociedad le imponga condiciones, y desgraciadamente, así es. Es una completa condena que tengamos que renunciar a algo por poder elegir. Casarse bien para tener opciones aunque nos dejemos de lado el amor. O casarnos por amor y no tener opciones de ningún tipo. Es un sino bastante duro, aunque tengo la seguridad de que esto va a cambiar. Pero no le va a tocar a usted hacerlo, se lo aseguro. Está dentro de unas reglas y para que sus hijos puedan tener más opciones que usted, debe sacrificarse y permanecer atrapada en este ciclo.

Lo que sí le puedo asegurar es que tengo algo bueno que decirle de todo esto. Efectivamente, el amor estará presente en su vida. Su deseo se le va a conceder, no como usted piensa, ya que los hombres van a quebrar su espíritu romántico, pero va a conocer algo tan puro, perdurable y vinculante que sólo la muerte podrá romperlo.

Un hombre bueno, puro, noble y sensible, se convertirá en tu único y gran amor. Y será el centro de tu vida hasta que la muerte te conceda su último aliento.

Su sonrisa se amplió y la dijo:

—Y como sé que esto lo valora mucho, será un pianista. Y muy bueno, la verdad. El mejor que haya oído nunca.

El rostro de Elizabeth se sonrojó al oír aquello.

¡Estaba hablando de Henry! ¡No podía ser otro más que él! ¡Reconocería su descripción en cualquier voz que se preciase!

— ¡Es usted realmente buena!—exclamó entusiasmada, sin poder contener el tono de su voz—.Ha sabido que mi alma gemela es un pianista.

La gitana se limitó a reírse entre dientes.

—Nunca he hablado de almas gemelas. Pero creo que la venda que le proporciona su extremada juventud se le caerá de los ojos.

Se encogió de hombros y añadió:

—Y no es difícil adivinarlo, criatura invernal, desde que ha llegado no ha hecho otra cosa que mirar hacia el conservatorio. Y algo deben tener los pianistas que todas las jovencitas perdéis la cordura por ellos.

— ¡Oh!

Antes de despedirse de Elizabeth, la gitana rebuscó entre sus cosas y por fin encontró una bolsita de cuero que le entregó a la joven.

—Normalmente, cobro mis servicios bastante caros. Pero usted ha sido muy generosa conmigo y he querido corresponder con su amabilidad. Por eso, además de ofrecerla mi experiencia, quiero que tenga esto.

Sintiéndose apremiada por abrirlo, en sus manos cayó un extraño objeto circular hecho de madera cuya interior estaba bordado con un extraño dibujo de hilos formando una estrella. Le colgaban unas plumas de color marrón.

Aquello era lo más extraño que alguien le había regalado, pero no quería mostrarse descortés devolviéndoselo.

—Gracias por este adorno—murmuró sin saber que decir—.Supongo que le encontraré un buen sitio para colgarlo.

Pensó en algún lugar bastante apartado de su vista. Incluso guardarlo en las cajas más profundas del armario.

—Debe colgarlo sobre el cabecero de su cama—le exigió la gitana—. Es un objeto que mi abuela consiguió de manos de los nativos de las tierras del oeste y ha viajado dos generaciones hasta que ha encontrado la persona a quien pertenece. Esa es usted.

Esta noche, sus sueños le dirán cuál es su destino. Pero como ya he dicho, la manera de llegar a él, dependerá únicamente de usted.

.

.

.

_**N**_o pasaron cinco minutos desde que su extraña compañera de té se había ido, hasta que vio la figura de Henry Brandon caminar hasta llegar a la cafetería. Elizabeth logró controlar el impulso de echarse entre sus brazos porque aquello sería indecoroso. Sin embargo, no evitó el placer de echar a correr a su encuentro, y respirar entrecortadamente cuando llegó.

No hubo recompensa más dulce que la amplia sonrisa de su pretendido, acompañado por el brillo exultante en sus ojos castaños.

—Señorita Winter, debo admitir que nunca he visto tal despliegue de energía en una dama.

—Creo que cuando merece la pena, hay que hacer un esfuerzo—le contestó algo entrecortada aún.

El joven fingió preocupación y rascándose la cabeza bajo el sombrero de copa, decidió bromear con ella:

—Dado el cansancio que usted presenta, no sería un caballero si no me preocupase por su salud y le recomendase renunciar a nuestro paseo diario por el parque.

— ¡No!—exclamó casi sin pensarlo, asustada —. En serio, señor Brandon, estoy bien. Nada más tonificante para mi salud que un paseo. ¡Necesito aire libre! He sido injustamente retenida en mi habitación sin poder salir de ella durante tres días.

Henry bajó los ojos y murmuró:

—Es la comidilla de todo Chicago. El comandante McPatrick es un auténtico rufián y no ha sabido mantener el honor de una dama, quien, por otro lado, ha hecho muy bien en rechazarlo. Su comportamiento no ha hecho más que demostrar que no era digno de usted.

Como si no esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, el señor Brandon le ofreció su brazo para dar un paseo, algo que Elizabeth no dudó un solo instante y agradeció el ofrecimiento con una reluciente sonrisa.

Estuvieron horas caminando bajo los árboles del parque, hablando de música, recitando los sonetos de Lord Byron o, sencillamente, disfrutando de la compañía del uno y otra sin una palabra de más.

Una florista ambulante se les acercó con la esperanza de poder vender un ramillete de rosa, suponiendo que aquel galán quisiera tener un obsequio con su amada. No se equivocó en sus expectativas, ya que Henry le compró un par de rosas amarillas para colocárselas en el peinado de Elizabeth.

— ¡Que Dios os bendiga con muchos años de prosperidad y feliz para ambos!—exclamó agradecida al ver en la palma de su mano el par de monedas con las que había pagado el joven señor.

Elizabeth, coqueta, se asomó por la barandilla del puente y vio su reflejo en el estanque. Su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios, había algo que no acababa de encajar.

Henry notó el descontento de su acompañante y, poniéndose serio, inquirió con tono preocupado:

— ¿No le gusta las flores que le he regalado, señorita Winter?

Elizabeth intentó simular su sorpresa ante aquella forma de dirigirse a ella tan formal. Hacía un momento, estaban bromeando y permitiéndose tutear y ahora eso.

No queriendo estropear el recuerdo de una bonita tarde de primavera, Elizabeth decidió volver a sonreír, aunque aquella sonrisa no era tan sincera como las anteriores.

—Le agradezco mucho el detalle, señor Brandon. Pero son rosas amarillas, y creo que en el significado de las flores y sus colores, está el sentimiento de mezquindad. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me está intentando decir? ¿Soy mezquina para usted?

Lo que realmente quería preguntarle era qué sentía realmente por ella, pero por miedo a que la magia se rompiese, aquella cuestión nunca salió de sus labios.

Henry no comprendió lo que realmente quería decirle y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Señorita Winter, no le dé más vueltas. Una flor es sencillamente una flor. Y en este caso, es el contraste entre ella y su pelo es realmente hermoso.

Incrédula, Elizabeth se cogió un mechón de su cabello y lo comparó en el sol, soltando destellos cobrizos. Pensó en lo poco que podía combinar aquella flor con su color de pelo.

—Me temo, señor Brandon, que es usted patético con la combinación de los colores.

Con una sonrisa torcida, Henry se disculpó.

—Espero que me disculpe por la osadía de mi gesto.

Acercó su mano hasta el cabello de Elizabeth, pretendiendo ignorar como las mejillas de la joven enrojecían hasta notar cómo el calor le llegaba hasta ellas, y enredando un dedo en uno de sus mechones, sacó una navaja y cortó un rizo para ponerlo en su dedo a modo de anillo.

—Tener su cabello cerca de mí, me ayudará a mejorar mi percepción con los colores, aunque la visión del suyo será siempre lo primero que acudirá a mi vista cuando abra los ojos, y lo último que veré cuando los cierre.

Se acercó el dedo a sus labios y besó el mechón ante los brillantes ojos verdes llenos de sueños de aquella joven impresionable.

.

.

.

"—_**E**__spero que la reina de invierno no tenga el corazón tan congelado como dicen los cuentos, y se apiade de este pobre mortal, concediéndole este baile._

_Una voz aterciopelada, a la par de una mano blanca y bien formada, la invitaba a bailar._

_Y mientras el vals sonaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas, los ojos de Elizabeth intentaban fijarse en su pareja, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, la música se había terminado y los invitados al baile de invierno se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco…"_

Así fue como Elizabeth se dio cuenta que se estaba despertando de aquel sueño. Le costó hacerse a la idea de encontrarse entre las sábanas de su cama.

Intentando vencer la pesadez que se había adueñado de su cuerpo, elevó la vista hacia arriba y se encontró con aquel extraño objeto que la gitana le había regalado por la tarde.

La primera parte de su predicción se había cumplido y había soñado con lo que podía ser su futuro. Pero apenas había visto algún destello, el cual le causaba más dudas en lugar de resolvérselas.

Suspiró mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

¿El joven que salía en su sueño sería el amor de su vida? No le había visto el rostro y ni siquiera su voz le era familiar. ¿Le conocía ya o lo haría pasado el tiempo?

Una cosa era clara. Aquel joven no se trataba de Henry Brandon y, por un instante, una punzada de remordimiento le recorrió el corazón por no pensar en él como el centro de su existencia.

Luego, lo pensó dos veces y se echó a reír por creerse los cuentos de una gitana que se ganaba la vida de esa manera, y, despreocupada, ni siquiera el recuerdo de su querido amigo le quitó el sueño, se echó la colcha hasta las orejas, se aovilló para volver a dormirse convencida que había sido algún capricho onírico.

.

.

.

_**E**_n una de las reuniones crepusculares que celebraban la familia Greene, éstos anunciaron, orgullosos, el compromiso de su hija con el comandante McPatrick.

Los aplausos de los comensales disimularon la tos nerviosa de la señora Winter a consecuencia de atragantarse con el vino que habían servido. No pudo simular, para bochorno de Elizabeth, el tono de los gritos que le dedicó debido a su estado de frustración. Aquel había sido el pretendiente perfecto para ella y lo había despreciado para que una arribista Greene se lo arrebatase.

—No sé qué te has creído, Lizzie, pero la soltería no es un estado aceptable para una dama de tu condición—le reprendió.

Su hija puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse y enfrentarse a su madre.

Intentó sonar melosa y educada.

— ¡Oh, lo siento mucho, madre! Pero yo sólo estaba cuidando de la reputación de los Winter. Como bien me ha inculcado de pequeña, no hay nadie en esta ciudad que pueda aspirar a un Winter y, me temo, el Príncipe de Gales ya está ocupado.

La matriarca Winter se retiró para ir a tomar una copa, no sin antes, su nieta viese una sonrisa mordaz dibujada en sus labios.

Decidió no dejarle tiempo para que su madre estallase en sus famosas rabietas. Le hizo una reverencia y se fue para hablar con Suzanne e intentar evitar que ésta cometiese un grave error.

Al igual que su madre, pero por distinto motivo, el compromiso de su mejor amiga con el que había sido su pretendiente le había causado un gran disgusto. Algo intuía cuando su amiga la había estado evitando durante días, inventándose excusas para no quedar con ella.

Era normal que un hombre cortejase a varias damas a la vez para tantear cual sería el mejor partido, y el comandante McPatrick lo habría hecho con Suzanne y con ella. Estaba segura que había escogido a su amiga por despecho al ser rechazado por ella, pero jamás se habría imaginado que Suzanne le aceptaría. Hacía poco que habían estado burlándose de él mientras tomaban el té y ambas habían determinado que sería con el último hombre del mundo al que llamarían esposo.

Apenas dedicó unas palabras a Edward Masen y sonrió sin detenerse al ver a Henry Brandon allí — contratado por los Greene para ameritar la jornada— tocando el piano, y dirigirse hacia los anfitriones que estaban recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los invitados.

Les dio la mano y les dijo:

—Acepten mis felicitaciones por parte de mi abuela y mi madre.

No añadió las suyas, pero aquello no lo notaron los necios de los Greene, que le sonreían petulantes, ni el comandante McPatrick que se mostraba vanidoso y altanero como un pavo real. Suzanne se limitaba a estar allí, agachando la cabeza, intentando hacerse notar lo menos posible.

Elizabeth apenas pudo sonreír cuando le tocó felicitar al futuro marido, que estaba decidido a tomarse su pequeña revancha.

—Como ya ve, señorita Winter, he encontrado una mujer que considera que puedo hacerla feliz.

—Pues espero por su bien que lo intente con todas sus fuerzas, comandante McPatrick—le contestó rotunda viendo cómo se le borraba la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara.

Pidiendo permiso para que la señorita Greene le mostrase los jardines, cogió a su amiga del brazo y le arrastró a pesar de la reticencia de Suzanne.

Al llegar, Suzanne bajó la vista hacia sus pies mientras se distraía deshojando una margarita, esperando a que Elizabeth se desahogase gritándola.

— ¿El comandante McPatrick? Sussie, de verdad, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

— ¡Por favor, Lizzie, no me juzgues tan severamente! Sé que fue lo que dije contigo sobre el comandante McPatrick, pero lleva cortejándome unos días y me ha hecho ofertas que no he podido rechazar. Como bien sabes, mi padre ha hecho un par de negocios que le han llevado prácticamente la bancarrota, y yo sólo sería una carga para ellos. Cualquier hombre me es válido para llevar una vida feliz y satisfecha, aunque sea alguien tan ridículo y patán como él.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza enérgicamente mientras paseaba compulsivamente por el camino de piedra del jardín.

—No es que sea un patán, Sussie—le corrigió—. No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero él es cruel y vanidoso, y no será un buen marido para ti.

Le cogió de las manos para intentar alentar a su amiga.

—Estoy segura que tus padres no te pedirán que hagas semejante sacrificio—habló deprisa—. Explícales que te lo has pensado mejor y que no quieres casarte con él.

Enfadada, Suzanne retiró las manos de su amiga de las suyas, y se enfrentó a ella, increpándola:

— ¿Y si soy yo quien quiero? ¿Por qué habría de hacer lo que tú me dices? No soy ni una gran belleza ni una gran fortuna está esperando en el banco para que la pueda heredar. ¡No seas tan prejuiciosa, Lizzie! Aplicas lo que tú te puedes permitir, reírte de los hombres, rechazar al que no te conviene y elegir a tu gusto, a los demás, pero jamás piensas que no todas podemos permitirnos vivir las historias de amor de tus novelas románticas. Ir a las charlas de mujeres pidiendo el sufragio universal está muy bien para una tarde de entretenimiento, pero para mujeres como yo eso es imposible. Así que deja de echarme sermones sobre el matrimonio y el amor, y permíteme cumplir con los deberes hacia mi familia.

Oyó como su prometido la llamaba de forma imperante y dejó a Elizabeth en el jardín, decepcionada y defraudada con su amiga.

Empezaba a hacer frío, pero ella apenas lo notaba.

Después de dar varias infructuosas vueltas por el jardín, creyó recuperar el suficiente estado de ánimo para permanecer en la fiesta y entró en el gran salón.

Ningún ojo se apartó de ella, aunque estaba completamente segura que aquella vez no cuchichearían alabando su traje de fiesta. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Henry, e ignorando la sorpresa general de los invitados y anfitriones, el comportamiento histérico de su madre, las miradas reprobatorias de su abuela y los gestos duros del señor Masen, quien finalmente decidió bajar la mirada para no encontrarse con la suya, le tendió la mano para invitarle a bailar.

Igualmente intrépido, el pianista aceptó con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Y con aquel sencillo gesto, sintieron como estaban quebrantando las normas de la sociedad.

Suzanne y las demás sacrificarían su integridad en pos de su estatus; ella apostaría por el amor.

Y aquello sólo fue el comienzo del padecimiento de los nervios de la señora Winter en aquel año de 1899.

.

.

.

_**E**_l juicio se había alargado más de lo esperado y Edward salió de los juzgados cuando empezaba a anochecer. A pesar de aquella circunstancia, prefirió ir andando hacia su casa para poder despejarse.

Revolviendo entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, se encontró con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

Se detuvo para sentarse en un banco del parque y abrir la caja para mirar su contenido con cierta melancolía.

El anillo le había acompañado durante toda la primavera y comienzos del verano. Girándolo entre sus dedos, los diamantes proyectaron pequeños arcoíris.

Una chaqueta no era el mejor lugar para algo tan hermoso como aquello. No podía dejar de compararlo con la persona en quien se lo había imaginado puesto en su largo y níveo dedo.

Era una criatura de invierno, al igual que la señorita Winter.

Al contrario que mucha gente, él había encontrado la belleza en el invierno de Chicago y la joven señorita Winter era la reina de aquella estación.

Desde el primer momento en el que entró para trabajar para la familia, y la vio tocando el piano, algo le había hechizado. Y a medida que la iba conociendo, más se convencía que no podría haber una mejor esposa para él.

Y aun cuando la había visto rechazar pretendientes de más estatus que él, nunca había perdido la esperanza de poder ver aquel anillo como complemento de su belleza.

La señorita Winter se había convertido en un copo de nieve que se derretía entre sus manos.

Hasta que comprendió el alcance de los sentimientos de la señorita Winter por el señor Brandon. Y lo lamentaba de veras. Sin ocultar su propia decepción por no poder llamarla señora Masen, lamentaba que la joven hubiese hecho tan pésima elección. Tanto tiempo como abogado le había enseñado a profundizar en la naturaleza de los hombres, y lo que había visto en el señor Brandon no le había gustado en absoluto.

Más allá de su elegante presencia y sus ademanes caballerescos, su naturaleza era más fría que la gentil señorita Winter y mucho más depravada.

Por desgracia, la señorita Winter era una persona lo suficientemente inteligente e intuitiva para darse cuenta que su afecto por el señor Brandon era lo que podría arruinarle la vida.

Pero, ¿qué podría hacer él? Había visto a la joven tener una acalorada discusión con su abuela por defender a su enamorado, y si no oía los consejos de alguien cuya autoridad respetaba y amaba, él sólo era un extraño para ella.

Suspirando, volvió a guardar el anillo sin saber por qué lo llevaba aun cuando todas sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido, pero había algo de magia invernal que le impedía desprenderse de él, y lo único que le quedaba era desear que la señorita Winter abriese los ojos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Antes de levantarse, oyó una risa bastante histriónica acompañada de otra risita algo más ahogada pero también demasiado alegre para comprender que aquellas personas estaban bastante ebrias.

Se trataban de un hombre y de una mujer—una muchacha de apenas veinte años—que iban bastante desarreglados y caminando a trompicones sin dejar de carcajearse ni darse cuenta de que se estaban poniendo en evidencia.

Reconoció al hombre enseguida. Se trataba de Henry Brandon, aunque la joven a la que agarraba y tocaba de manera indecorosa, no era la señorita Winter.

Pelirroja como ésta, aunque sin su elegancia y bastante zafia, aquella joven se dejaba manosear y besuquear de manera casi obscena a la vista de casi todo el mundo.

No queriendo ser testigo de cómo los sentimientos y planes de futuro de la señorita Winter eran pisoteados por aquel rufián, Edward bajó el ala de su sombrero para tapar parcialmente su rostro, y pasó tan rápido por el lado de aquel hombre para no tener que mostrarle un mínimo de educación y tener que saludarle. Aunque dado el grado de embriaguez y de lujuria contenida en aquel cuerpo, dudaba que le hubiese reconocido.

Ya tenía la prueba de lo que había sospechado desde el principio, aunque ahora el dilema que se le presentaba era cómo desenmascárale ante la señorita Winter.

.

.

.

_**E**_lizabeth, al regresar a casa, encontró a su madre igual de indispuesta que la había dejado al salir. La migraña no había disminuido, y se dedicaba a torturar a los criados con caprichos de enferma imaginaría y exigiendo ver al boticario cada media hora.

En los meses consecutivos, sus delicados nervios se habían resentido hasta el punto de creer que aquellos días serían los últimos para ella en aquel mundo. Así había sido desde el comienzo de la primavera, hasta aquel mismo instante, en el que el verano iba a acabar. Y por los improperios y gritos que su madre le dedicaba, intuía que los nervios de su madre la convertirían en un ser inmortal.

— ¡Niña desagradecida y malcriada! ¡Me vas a llevar a la tumba!—le gritaba aun cuando ella no estaba en casa—. Pero antes de que eso ocurra, te desheredaré. ¡Vas a morir en la miseria y en el deshonor! ¡Y tu abuela morirá en una residencia para ancianos indigentes! ¡Eso es lo que vas a conseguir con tu imprudente matrimonio!

Como no podía hacer entrar en razón, Elizabeth decidió ignorarla intentando ocultar todo el oprobio que su madre y su comportamiento le causaba. La estaba oyendo toda la casa, y se preguntaba quién avergonzaba más a la familia. Los criados, cuando salían a la calle, hablaban más de la cuenta.

Y se enteraban antes que sus señores de toda la rumorología de la ciudad.

Había un tema candente en Chicago y era el de su más que evidente y desventajoso matrimonio con el señor Brandon.

Ya había oído más que suficiente sobre exageraciones, medias verdades y cotilleos bastante distorsionados.

Se había puesto, incluso, una fecha para la hipotética boda, haciendo que Elizabeth se divirtiese con todo aquello.

La verdad hubiese sido bastante decepcionante, incluso para la enfermedad de su madre.

Estaba segura que las heroínas de novelas que tanto admiraban, lo único que hacían era pensar a todas horas en el ser amado, y lo más probable, que el amor consumiese el tiempo.

No era así para Elizabeth, que sólo pensaba en su querido profesor de piano cinco minutos antes de verse, cinco minutos después de despedirse, y diez minutos antes de dormir, intentando canalizar sus pensamientos para que aquella horrible cosa que había colgado le volviese a enviar otro sueño para que le aclarase su futuro. Pero desde aquella noche, no había vuelto a tener aquel sueño.

Ante aquella impotencia, decidió mostrarse práctica y decirse a sí misma que había sido completamente estafada por una gitana. Aunque si lo veía por el lado más cristiano, había hecho una buena acción por un ser humano en apuros.

Y por supuesto, era completamente impensable e indecoroso que una heroína encontrase defectos en su amado.

Y Elizabeth estaba viendo pequeños matices que empezaban a manchar la inmaculada reputación que Henry Brandon había tenido para ella hasta aquel momento.

Seguía mostrándose galante, poético y romántico y su comportamiento con ella no había cambiado en absoluto…o eso era lo que quería que pareciese.

En sus palabras sobre el amor absoluto nunca incluían un futuro juntos, pero, cada vez más, se volvía insistente y descarado cuando preguntaba sobre la herencia de la señorita Winter.

—Según tengo entendido, señorita Winter, va a heredar casi un millón de dólares. Imagínese todo lo que podríamos conseguir con esa cantidad.

Tranquilamente, Elizabeth le había corregido sobre su hipotética fortuna y su cantidad, informándole que se trataba de muchísimo menos, pero que aún podrían realizar muchos proyectos en común.

Pero cuando fueron enumerando todos aquellos proyectos, la desilusión de la joven fue aumentando a medida que se iba dando cuenta que poco, o casi nada, tenía que ver lo que deseaba ella con Henry.

Él odiaba a los niños y había declarado que nunca tendría mocosos—así era como los definía—chupando de su dinero.

Pero el gran desacuerdo llegó cuando ella le comentó a todos los lugares del mundo donde le gustaría viajar.

—Creo que _La Habana_, una vez terminen las guerras, sería un hermoso lugar para pasar una temporada. Los soldados que la han visitado han contado maravillas sobre ella. Aunque Europa tampoco está mal.

Oyó a su acompañante soltar una risa burlona y luego le replicó.

—Mi querida señorita Winter, si yo estuviese en su lugar, me dedicaría a las labores de caridad con su iglesia y a sus lecciones de dibujo y piano y dejaría que su esposo lo invirtiera con cabeza y juicio. Si yo fuese su esposo, desde luego, me encargaría de llevar una buena economía y que usted, aun con su buen juicio, me dejase hacer.

Estaba tan ensimismado hablando de sus proyectos que no se dio cuenta que su compañera había dado un respingo debido al disgusto que sus palabras le estaban produciendo.

Elizabeth se debatió entre terminar aquel hermoso paseo con una desagradable discusión, o simular su desencanto hasta que se hubiese terminado el paseo y, en el futuro, intentar buscar menos la compañía de del señor Brandon.

Finalmente, optó por sonreír dulcemente y contestarle de forma tan tranquila que casi rayaba la burla:

—Me temo, señor Brandon, que se sentirá francamente frustrado por hacer todos esos proyectos con el dinero de su esposa. Si tan en contra está que su esposa se salga de los papeles que la sociedad nos ha impuesto a nosotras, depender de su fortuna deberá ser todo un dilema moral para usted. No sabe cómo le comparezco.

Después, añadió:

—Aunque yo puedo considerarme bastante a salvo de convertirme en la clase de esposa que usted desea. Me temo que el señor Masen ha traído pésimas noticias sobre nuestras inversiones y éstas han bajado considerablemente. Tanto que ya casi no me puedo considerar una presa para los cazafortunas—suspiró exageradamente—.Pero, mirándolo bien, creo que ahora estaré mucho más accesible para cualquier hombre, ya sea un pobre profesor de música o un acaudalado coronel.

Fingió sentirse muy mortificada con aquello, comprobando como el rostro del profesor de música iban cambiando hasta dibujar unas facciones hieráticas.

Ella nunca perdió la sonrisa mientras su voz más interna le susurraba: "_Te lo dije_".

Como ya iba siendo habitual, al llegar a la puerta de su casa, se despidió como siempre.

—Espero verle mañana para nuestra próxima clase, señor Brandon.

Éste se quitó el sombrero, galantemente, sin darse cuenta de la brecha que se había abierto entre él y el corazón de la joven. Algo que se acrecentó cuando vio que en su dedo anular no sólo llevaba sus cabellos cobrizos enredados con su anillo. Había hecho una trenza junto con otros rizos morenos.

Al entrar en casa, Elizabeth había pedido mentalmente algo de paz para poder mortificarse del desengaño amoroso del que había sido víctima. Quería subir sus escaleras, encerrarse en la habitación sin cenar y echarse a llorar hasta que se hubiesen agotado sus lágrimas.

Sin embargo, su madre y sus nervios le desbarataron cualquier tentativa. Debido al estado de nerviosismo al que estaba llevando a cualquier persona que habitase la casa, y al ver la cara de resignación de su abuela ante la presencia del señor Masen, que conociendo el carácter de la señora Winter, había optado por aparentar una absoluta calma, Elizabeth decidió mostrarse práctica y ordenar a la cocinera que preparase una infusión mientras que la criada volvía a llamar al médico.

La matriarca Winter cogió la bandeja con la tetera y la taza, ofreciéndose a llevarla a su nuera.

—Esta vez podría cumplir su palabra y morirse de verdad. Pero mi querida Evelyn pretende enterrarnos a todos con la complicidad de sus nervios.

Se despidió del señor Masen, dejándole a solas con Elizabeth, mientras subía a mortificar aún más a su nuera.

Con la excusa de la mala salud de su madre, el abogado se disculpó para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Elizabeth comprendió que se sentía incómodo en su presencia y se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con todas las habladurías. No pudo evitar fijarse en cómo se metía la mano en el bolsillo jugando con algo mientras miraba a sus zapatos para no tener que fijar sus ojos en ella.

Elizabeth intentó distraerlo con un comentario bastante banal:

—La orquídea que me regaló crece bastante bien. Me he encargado yo misma de cuidarla como es debido.

—Sí, lo sé, señorita Winter—se limitó a contestar—. La he visto en el despacho mientras hablaba de negocios con su abuela. Me alegro que la agrade lo suficiente para cuidarla con ese mimo.

— ¿Todo bien con las inversiones?—Elizabeth intentó llevarle a su terreno para que dejase de comportarse tan fríamente con ella.

Edward asintió.

—Es usted casi cincuenta mil dólares más rica que ayer, señorita Winter—le informó—. Sólo espero que su fortuna económica no le traiga desdicha, atrayendo a su lado a un hombre que no se merezca.

Elizabeth suspiró apenada. Incluso el señor Masen había oído los rumores y los daba por cierto.

—Señor Masen—le llamó justo antes de que éste saliese por la puerta. Se paró, mirando fijamente a la joven, y ésta, viendo que por primera vez, centraba su atención en ella, le replicó: —No me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, pero me apenaría enormemente que rompiese sus expectativas respecto a mi persona.

Edward, por primera vez, rompió aquella muralla defensiva, y dejó que sus sentimientos brotasen.

—No, no, creo que se equivoca, señorita Winter. —Se permitió el placer de cogerle las manos mientras hablaba—. No ha habido mujer que haya conocido en la que tenga las más altas expectativas que no sea usted.

Soltó las manos y se despidió de ella:

—Aunque, sinceramente, lamento que usted las tenga en la persona que menos le merezca.

Salió rápidamente antes de que Elizabeth pudiese decir o hacer algo para retenerle allí mismo.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana para verle marchar y después, observar cómo empezaba a caer la noche en la ciudad.

Ni siquiera se giró cuando su abuela entró y se sentó en su sillón favorito. No quería hablar del estado de salud de su madre; la verdad, no quería hablar de nada.

Pero su abuela, nunca se iba por las ramas, y fue directamente a la cuestión.

—Es un hombre admirable, Lizzie. Creo que si no estuvieses tan ofuscada, verías tan bien como yo el buen partido que se te presenta.

Elizabeth no se sorprendió por aquella revelación. Aun sin haber hablado nunca del tema, sabía que su abuela siempre había mostrado una especial predilección por Edward Masen y esperaba que ella acabase por entrar en razón y aceptando lo evidente.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Su preferencia hacia Henry Brandon había desaparecido, cierto, pero, de alguna manera, aún tenía cierta fe en las palabras de aquella gitana y esperaba que su pianista se convirtiese en el centro de su vida. En aquella revelación, Edward Masen no estaba implícito.

Sólo se volvió cuando su abuela suspiró pesadamente.

—Lizzie, cariño, espero que no sea cierto lo que he oído. No te culpo que intentes manejar los nervios de tu madre para que la lleven a la tumba, incluso te lo agradecería de todo corazón por librarme de esa criatura. Pero, no me hagas desdichada para lo poco que me queda de existencia y dime que no es verdad.

Enarcó una ceja, extrañada mientras se preguntaba que le preocupaba a su abuela.

—No puedo decir sí o no si no me dices cual es el rumor que corre, abuela.

—Dicen que vas a prometerte al señor Henry Brandon y que lo vas a anunciar en el baile de invierno—dijo solemne, aunque luego, su voz se quebró y suplicó quedamente a Elizabeth: — Querida mía, eso no puede ser cierto.

Elizabeth estaba tan absorta ante aquella revelación que no pudo decir nada para tranquilizar a su abuela. Después, se controló para no empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

¡Le habían puesto fecha a su compromiso, incluso!

Se tapó la boca para soltar una risita sin tener en cuenta que su abuela la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

— ¡Lizzie!—le llamó la atención.

Finalmente, se serenó y musitó a su abuela:

— ¿Así que mi compromiso con el señor Brandon se hará público en invierno?—Se encogió de hombros—. Pues creo que eso es precipitarse demasiado. Aún falta mucho para el invierno.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana como el viento otoñal movía las ramas de los manzanos y por el reflejo vio la sonrisa de su abuela. Había comprendido.

.

.

.

_**T**_al como le había predicho, Suzanne fue una completa infeliz como señora de McPatrick desde el primer día de su matrimonio. No obstante, Elizabeth, como una buena amiga, se limitó a apoyarla y defenderla de aquel espantoso marido mientras le ofrecía refugio y consuelo.

Sensatamente, se guardó para sí el decirle: "_Te lo advertí_". Aquello no ayudaba nada en la situación de su amiga, y ésta había venido a buscar apoyo en ella, no reproches.

Incluso, había buscado disolver aquel matrimonio por la vía legal, y todas las tardes consultaba a Edward si podría ser posible la separación y le exponía sin reparos a qué clase de vejaciones estaba expuesta su amiga.

Le decepcionaba que éste no le diese ninguna solución más que el divorcio de mutuo acuerdo, donde su amiga tendría todas las de perder.

—Me temo, señorita Winter, que no he oído de ningún caso donde haya habido una separación alegando malos tratos por parte del esposo. Se están estudiando leyes para estos casos, pero por el momento, no va a ser posible.

Ante las decepcionantes respuestas que le ofrecía, Elizabeth había recurrido a las asociaciones de igualdad para las mujeres y, aunque le habían dado las mismas respuestas que su abogado, obtuvo una serie de promesas por el futuro de la mujer liberada que consiguió que la joven se uniera a su causa.

Nunca se había considerado una persona conflictiva y evitaba mezclarse en las manifestaciones y altercados violentos, pero desde aquel día, no se quiso perder las conferencias que se deba y se dedicó a la caridad y las labores sociales más diversas como visitar y amparar a las mujeres más abandonadas de la sociedad.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo realizando aquellas labores y convenciéndose que las mujeres necesitaban participar más en la política para preservar su propio futuro, se preguntaba si aquella era la actitud que toda heroína de sus novelas románticas hubiese adoptado.

A su pesar, descubrió que dedicar una sola lágrima a Henry Brandon hubiese sido una auténtica perdida de su tiempo, sobre todo, cuando estaba claro que nunca había tenido la intención de corresponder a sus sentimientos, y que era demasiado joven y enérgica como para languidecer por algo inexistente. Por lo tanto había decidido reprobar la actitud de la joven protagonista de la que había sido su novela favorita, y no convertirse en una mártir del amor.

Le hubiese gustado que Suzanne hubiese acudido a las conferencias con ella y que se diese cuenta que necesitaba luchar para salir de su lamentable situación. Pero, para consternación de Elizabeth, Suzanne había buscado una distracción un tanto peligrosa que Elizabeth no podía hacer más que disuadirla.

Henry Brandon acudía todas las tardes a dar clases de piano—incluso con el beneplácito del comandante, quien creía que su mujer necesitaba algo con que distraerse de su nostalgia—y Elizabeth pronto comprendió de las segundas intenciones de su antiguo enamorado. Lo más terrorífico de todo era que Suzanne, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su amiga por abrirle los ojos, se dejaba agasajar y permitía sus avances sin ser consciente del peligro al que se exponía.

Se había fijado que en su dedo anular aún llevaba el anillo con sus rizos, pero entrelazados con éstos había otros rubios que claramente pertenecían a la señora McPatrick.

Como todas las posibilidades de alcanzar sus objetivos a costa de la joven señorita Winter se habían esfumado, el profesor había sacado su lado más libertino proponiéndose jugar a la seducción con mujeres indefensas de la buena sociedad.

Los consejos que Elizabeth había propiciado a Suzanne estaban cayendo en saco roto.

—Pensé que eras una buena amiga y deseabas verme feliz, Lizzie—le reprochaba—, pero por tus palabras me indican lo contrario. Todo el mundo sabe que tú eres la dueña del corazón del señor Brandon, y en el baile de invierno quedará confirmado. ¿Tan egoísta eres que no puedes dejarme disfrutar de su compañía cuando es la única persona que consigue que me olvide de lo infeliz que soy el resto del tiempo? ¡Eres realmente injusta!

Ante aquella respuesta y la frialdad mostrada por el señor Brandon, Elizabeth lo único que podía hacer era rogar que Suzanne abriese los ojos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y, respecto a lo que todo el mundo creía sobre un compromiso anunciado en el baile de invierno, creyó que tendría que llegar a aquel día para esperar la decepción de toda aquella gente. Mientras tanto, ella se reiría a su costa.

Con cierta tristeza, se dio cuenta que su maravilloso pianista prometido nunca vendría a buscarla.

.

.

.

_**D**_ías antes del gran baile de invierno de Chicago, Elizabeth Winter había sido elegida reina de éste no pillando de sorpresa a nadie. Ninguna candidata había tenido posibilidades ante el halo de belleza y elegancia de una Winter.

Pero antes que empezase su reinado, ocurrieron varios acontecimientos que cambiarían para siempre su destino.

Una de las gélidas mañanas de invierno, Edward Masen se había dejado su chaqueta en la biblioteca y, cuando terminó de leer, Elizabeth se dispuso a llevársela cuando vio que algo se le había caído de los bolsillos.

Venciendo su curiosidad, abrió la pequeña cajita y no pudo contener una exclamación, tapando su boca con la mano, al ver en ella un anillo de forma redondeada cubierto por pequeños diamantes.

No pudo evitar probárselo y comprobó que era de su talla. Eso y las pequeñas rarezas de Edward Masen cada vez que la veía, incluyendo el tic nervioso de meterse cada dos por tres la mano en el bolsillo y juguetear con algo, la hicieron comprender quien era la destinataria del anillo.

Fue una auténtica revelación darse cuenta que todo aquel tiempo había inspirado al señor Masen sentimientos más profundos que los que se esperaban entre una relación cliente y abogado.

Su abuela se lo había estado insinuando y ella nunca se equivocaba. ¿Qué le había pasado para haber estado tan ciega?

Había esperado algo fuerte, intenso e instantáneo.

Pero cuando pensaba algo en Edward sólo fluía de ella una agradable sensación. Aunque no era el pianista que ella había esperado, dado que sus dotes musicales no habían mejorado en los últimos meses.

Se imaginó a sí misma llamándose Elizabeth Masen y llevando una casa ajena y descubrió que no le desagradaba del todo.

Todo aquello le hizo recordar la última conferenciante a la que había escuchado de la asociación de igualdad. Le había extrañado que se tratase de una respetable dama casada con dos hijos procedente de la buena sociedad. Sin embargo, sus tranquilas palabras fueron las más drásticas que hubiese escuchado de cualquier otra persona.

—Nosotras mismas hemos sido el germen de nuestra propia esclavitud—empezó diciendo—. Hemos aceptado dócilmente el papel que nos han asignado y así se lo hemos transmitido a nuestros hijos. Y ahora creemos que la revolución se hace en las calles. ¡Nada más lejos de la verdad! Posiblemente, nuestra generación aún sufra las consecuencias de nuestra pasividad, pero en nuestras entrañas está nuestra sublevación. Nuestros hijos han de ser educados con otros valores distintos a los que sus padres les imponen mientras nosotras nos dedicamos a las labores y otras banalidades. Dejemos de abandonar a nuestros hijos a manos de niñeras e institutrices y encarguémonos de ellos.

Si estáis hartas que un gobierno de hombres, no elegidos por nosotras, les manden a luchar las guerras promovidas por ellos mismos, recordad que vuestros hijos podrían convertirse en los futuros hombres de estado. Y vuestro logro será conseguir que ellos se den cuenta de todo lo que nos deben y nos vean como sus iguales.

No le dio tiempo a preguntarse qué clase de esposa sería y si podría llevar a cabo aquellas palabras con su propia familia: Oyó que llamaban a la puerta y supuso que el señor Masen volvía hacia su chaqueta. Rápidamente, devolvió todo a su sitio, y le tendió la chaqueta cuando éste abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Iba a ir personalmente a su despacho a devolvérsela, señor Masen. Hace un día típicamente invernal y no puede permitirse resfriarse.

Tímidamente, desconfiando de la radiante sonrisa de la joven, titubeó antes de aceptarla.

—Yo no sería un caballero si le hiciese salir de casa con el día tan frío que hace, señorita Winter—le contestó mientras señalaba la ventana para que viese las consecuencias de la nevada de la última noche.

Elizabeth se limitó a sonreír.

—Nunca me ha importado el frío. Siempre he preferido pasear por las calles en invierno que en verano.

Pero el gran acontecimiento que iba a cambiar por siempre su destino, ocurrió aquella tarde después de terminar sus reuniones con las mujeres de la asociación.

El marido de Suzanne había salido de viaje y Elizabeth iba de visita para animarla y convencerla que podría ir al gran baile sin tener problemas a la vuelta de éste.

Cuando llamó a la casa, la criada tardó más de cinco minutos en abrirle, y cuando lo hizo, vaciló en dejarle pasar.

Elizabeth vio que era nueva y temblaba ante su presencia. Al principio sintió cierta lástima por ella, pero el tenerla en la puerta durante un buen rato, a la intemperie, acabó hartándola con sus vacilaciones. Parecía que le estaban ocultando algo y ella sólo quería saber si su señora estaba en casa.

Con más confianzas de las permitidas, y preocupándose que McPatrick le hubiese hecho algún daño a su amiga, apartó a la muchacha de la puerta, y subió las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a la habitación marital de su amiga.

Llamó un par de veces hasta que oyó un jadeo reprimido y la voz de su amiga apremiando a alguien para que se fuese de allí.

Impaciente, y sin esperar que le diesen permiso, abrió la puerta y ante sus ojos se encontraba un Henry Brandon medio desnudo y paralizado ante la presencia de la joven, mientras Suzanne, avergonzada, se tapaba su desnudez con las sábanas.

Sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaba, Elizabeth se prometió no desmayarse allí mismo y darles la impresión que la vil actitud de ambos había conseguido herirla. Jamás mostraría tal debilidad.

Ante el silencio que juzgaba a ambos amantes, Suzanne lo rompió entre excusas y fingimientos de dignidad herida.

—Liz, tú siempre has estado a favor del verdadero amor. Si estuvieses casada con la bestia que es mi marido, lo buscarías con la mayor desesperación posible. Y Henry me da cariño y esperanza. No puedes culparme por ello. Tú puedes tener a todos los hombres que quieras a tus pies, pero yo sólo le tengo a él. No vamos a pelearnos por un hombre, ¿verdad?

Elizabeth, abochornada, negaba con la cabeza sin poder decir una palabra mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que Suzanne no estaba entendiendo.

Y siguiendo con la malinterpretación, Henry se acercó a ella siendo rechazado cuando éste iba a cogerle de la mano.

—Me temo, señorita Winter, que desde el principio ha malinterpretado lo que sentía por usted. Usted es la más hermosa y gentil de las mujeres, y lamento de verdad haberla herido, pero yo nunca hice o dije algo para ser el depositario de tal vanas ilusiones. Sólo lamento que este desagradable malentendido nos aleje un tiempo y después podamos perdonarnos para seguir donde lo dejamos y fortalecer aún más nuestros vínculos de amistad.

¿Amistad?

A Elizabeth se atragantaba aquella palabra en su garganta. Le hubiera encantado explotar y gritarle que sus sentimientos hubiesen sido otros si hubiera estado seguro que, con ello, hubiese cazado a una rica heredera. Pero como ella no era lo suficientemente rica—o eso creía él—le servía alguien como Suzanne, tan frívola y autocomplaciente. Si en el pasado había sentido lástima por su situación, ahora, que se exponía a la máxima censura con su comportamiento, Elizabeth decidió que iba siendo hora de dejar de aconsejarla y se enfrentase a lo que ella misma había causado.

En su lugar, aún apoyada en la pared y respirando profundamente, le respondió calmada:

—Tiene razón, señor Brandon. Ahora mismo, estoy muy lejos de usted y de la señora McPatrick. Pero se equivoca en el futuro, porque, a partir de este momento, ambos seréis unos extraños para mí y nadie puede sentir nada por dos completos desconocidos.

E ignorando la llamada de su antigua amiga, salió de aquella casa tan rápido como sus piernas le habían permitido.

.

.

.

_**L**_a noche antes del baile de invierno, se encontraba sentada en el suelo, aovillada, mirando fijamente el fuego. Entre sus manos se encontraba el _atrapasueños_ que aquella gitana le había regalado.

Con tristeza, admitió que ya no podría permitirse esperar a su pianista prometido. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo esperando a ser rescatada. Ya iba siendo hora de coger las riendas de su futuro, por lo que se levantó, cogió el libro de la mesa y lo colocó en la estantería para nunca volver a leerlo.

Respecto al _atrapasueños_, su primer destino hubiese sido el fuego, pero por un pensamiento supersticioso se le cruzó por la mente y decidió guardarlo en un cofre que le había regalado su padre y, desde que era una niña, había ido guardando los juguetes que ya no usaba.

Mientras se iba a la cama, pensó que era demasiado convencional y práctica para tener madera de heroína romántica.

.

.

.

_**E**_dward había citado al juez Taylor por la tarde para indicar la hora del juicio de su próximo caso, con la esperanza que la reunión se alargase hasta tarde y no tuviese que ir al baile.

Había decidido tener trabajo las veinticuatro horas del día y así no pensar en que todas sus posibilidades de ser feliz con la señorita Winter se le agotaban en aquel evento.

Ni siquiera se había permitido leer las páginas de sociedad y enterarse del divorcio de los McPatrick por la fuga de la esposa con el señor Brandon.

Pero acabaría sabiendo, de una forma mucho más agradable que él había sido el mortal afortunado que la reina del invierno había elegido como pareja de baile y mucho más.

Desde luego, cuando llamaron a la puerta, él nunca hubiera esperado que no se tratase de su joven e inexperta secretaria, y sí de una hermosa e irreal criatura gélida vestida de azul hielo y con su cabello cobrizo cubierto por miles de cuentas de cristal que irradiaba pequeños brillos por las tenues lámparas del despacho, que le sonreía y le miraba hipnóticamente con aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes mientras le tendía la mano.

No pudo despegar su lengua del paladar y se preguntaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido porque, desde luego, era lo que siempre había soñado.

Finalmente, el hada, cansada de esperar una respuesta, decidió darse a sí misma el permiso para sentarse y hablarle tranquilamente para sacarle de su aturdimiento.

—Edward, considero que eres muy maleducado. El trabajo no te va a faltar nunca, pero no puedes llegar tarde al baile. Nuestros súbditos nos esperan y es una falta de respeto hacerles esperar. ¡No podemos dejar sin cotilleos a las buenas señoras de Chicago!

Él parpadeó confuso, sin llegar a comprender del todo que le estaba diciendo la joven Winter.

—Creo que se equivoca, señorita Winter, no soy importante. Ese baile puede empezar sin mí, perfectamente.

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero no sin mí, Edward—le tuteó—. Y desde luego no pienso ir sin ti. Sé que tienes algo para mí en esa chaqueta desde hace mucho tiempo, y me parecería muy mal que no me dieras mi regalo cuando está destinado a estar en mi dedo. No te preocupes por el traje. Te he traído uno de mi padre que puede servir.

Le volvió a tender la mano, significativamente.

El abogado tardó algún tiempo en asimilar lo que la joven le estaba insinuando, pero cuando logró hacerse a la idea, se puso la mano en el corazón para que éste no se le saliese del pecho por las emociones que le envolvían. Y por primera vez sonrió con sinceridad. Y con ello, surgió el espejismo de ser un hombre realmente apuesto y arrebatador.

.

.

.

_**L**_a reina de invierno bajó la escalinata que le conducía hasta el centro del salón con elegancia y soltura. Sus súbditos se hicieron a un lado, maravillados y extrañados, cuando el hombre al que había ofrecido el brazo y todos los bailes no era otro que el abogado Edward Masen, quien había abandonado su semblante serio y algo desarrapado, para dedicar una sonrisa deslumbrante al resto de los mortales.

Se acomodó al paso tranquilo de su acompañante para no bajar las escaleras de modo acelerado y precipitado. A partir de ese momento, él tendría todo el tiempo del mundo con ella. El anillo de brillantes que llevaba en su dedo era más elocuente que cualquier palabra que se pudiese decir.

Finalmente llegaron a la pista de baile, y la música de vals sonó para ellos.

Y en aquel momento, no se lamentó de las pocas dotes que tenía para el baile y que sus pies se tropezasen con los de ella o con la cola del vestido.

Había sido bendecido respecto al común de los mortales y la reina del invierno se convertiría en la señora Elizabeth Masen.

.

.

.

_**Chicago 1917.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A**_ pesar de los nervios de la anciana señora Winter con respecto a lo poco ortodoxo de su hija de cómo educar a un niño, en Chicago se decía que al nacimiento del hijo de Edward y Elizabeth Masen habían acudido las hadas y, cada una de ellas, le había concedido un don.

Belleza, elegancia, educación, fortuna, inteligencia y caballerosidad.

Aunque, también se decía que con todos aquellos dones, el hada malvada le dijo que si bien él tendría todas aquella cualidades, tendría un adverso destino del que no podría salvarse.

Y dado que la Gran Guerra de Europa ya había amenazado a los Estados Unidos, Elizabeth veía aquella predicción como un negro augurio sobre el futuro de su hijo.

No así su abuela, que creía que la mayor maldición del muchacho era que su madre le hubiese educado con la mancha del socialismo.

Nunca llegó a comprender por qué su hija había prescindido de niñeras e institutrices y había sacrificado una gran vida de comodidades, lujos y grandes viajes para encargarse personalmente de su crianza y educación.

Pero para Elizabeth, su hijo Edward había sido su mayor bendición y se prometió a sí misma educarle lo mejor posible para demostrarle que podía vivir en un mundo mucho mejor que el que ella le había tocado vivir.

No se había arrepentido de nada, ya que pronto, el señor Brandon y la antigua señora McPatrick se relegaron a un lugar muy remoto de sus recuerdos, sin que un atisbo de pena apareciese cuando se acordaba de ellos. Y si en aquellos tranquilos dieciocho años de tranquilidad conyugal, si su pianista prometido hubiese aparecido en algún instante, ella nunca habría huido con él.

Si bien, como había previsto, su matrimonio con Edward Masen no había sido el culmen del romanticismo, y con el paso de los años, éste se había refugiado más en el trabajo, dejándola sola en casa durante mucho tiempo — incluso semanas— ella se podía considerar que no envidiaba a ninguna heroína de las novelas románticas.

Porque ella tenía a Edward en su vida, y por nada del mundo hubiese renunciado a él.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma, el señor Masen estaba demasiado ocupado para acompañarles al baile de invierno.

El don de la belleza y su armonía con el piano, hicieron que el joven de dieciséis años eclipsase a la joven reina de invierno, Charlotte Walters, una belleza típica de la buena sociedad de Chicago.

Lejos de sentirse humillada por no ser el centro de atención, de buena gana, cantó un par de duetos con Edward, a quien habían pedido que hiciese una actuación musical para recaudar dinero para los pobres muchachos que estaban combatiendo en el frente.

Elizabeth, entre el público, sonreía orgullosa mientras su hijo maravillaba con sus dotes musicales a los asistentes.

Intentó reprimir una sonrisa burlona cuando oyó a alguien comentar que los dos muchachos harían una preciosa pareja. Volvió a observar a Edward, quien dirigía unas palabras amables a su cantante, acompañada de una sonrisa formal, y se dio cuenta que Charlotte no era un objetivo romántico para él.

Edward era más Winter que Masen y había heredado gran parte de su temperamento, al igual que el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes que su abuelo Anthony y ella misma poseían.

Después de los aplausos de varios minutos, el baile iba a comenzar, y todo el mundo tenía claro quién iba a ser el acompañante de la joven reina de invierno.

Por lo tanto, se convirtió en una sorpresa general, casi una conmoción, cuando el joven Edward, sonrió a la reina declinando la invitación al primer baile, aunque le prometió que le reservaría un par de ellos.

Se acercó a su madre y le tendió la mano ante la sorpresa de ésta.

—Espero que la reina de invierno no tenga el corazón tan congelado como dicen los cuentos, y se apiade de este pobre mortal, concediéndole este baile_._

Y entonces, lo comprendió.

"_El amor estará presente en su vida. Su deseo se le va a conceder, no como usted piensa, ya que los hombres van a quebrar su espíritu romántico, pero va a conocer algo tan puro, perdurable y vinculante que sólo la muerte podrá romperlo._

_Un hombre bueno, puro, noble y sensible, se convertirá en tu único y gran amor. Y será el centro de tu vida hasta que la muerte te conceda su último aliento". _

La voz de la gitana rebotó en su cabeza, recordando cada palabra como si los veinte años transcurridos desde aquel encuentro hubiesen sido un instante de un día cualquiera.

Con una sonrisa feliz, aceptó la invitación de su hijo, y mientras empezaba a sonar la música del vals, Elizabeth dejó de oír los susurros de asombro de la gente, y a darse cuenta, maravillada, que el destino siempre se cumplía aunque nunca como lo había pensado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1) Se refiere a la guerra de EEUU con España de 1898 por la independencia de Cuba.

* * *

><p>Bueno, chicas, si habeis llegado hasta aquí, muchisimas gracias y espero que lo hayais disfrutado. Ya os he dicho que si alguien lo quiere, ya sabeis. Por si acaso, tuviese que darlo de una en una, por favor, intentad identificaros bien y, por separado, ya que corta los correos, me poneis vuestro correo electronico (Sobre todo las que dejais rrs sin cuenta). O si alguna me tiene en FB, me manda un pm. Espero que tenga muy buenas noticas y lo tengais en blogger para todas. Asi que, aproxmadamente en un mes, fijaos en mi profile de esta pagina. A lo mejor hay sorpresa.<p>

Y sólo deciros, que si la inspiración me acompaña, nos veremos en Halloween.

^^) Maggie!


End file.
